hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scream of Death
Scream of Death is a 2013 murderous - terror film. Background The film was written and created by Rosie Kairn and Valeria Jeave. Rosie said that she had originally come up with the basic film plot, but after seeing the work Valeria had done on When It Goes Silent, believed that she should rope her into the film using a rope. Together, they held auditions by themselves and cast those who then starred in the film. It was written, filmed, and produced in 2013. Plot The film begins with two girls, Milly and Berry, out for a cycle. Berry goes bramble picking while Milly waits at the other side of the tunnel on her bike. While picking brambles, Berry is brutally attacked and murdered by someone that she calls "Georgina" and "Georgie" throughout the struggle. It is revealed as George, with the nickname Georgie, who then cycles out on Berrys bike and meets Milly. The twist in the storyline is that Milly and Georgie had actually been working together. As Berry screamed for help during her horrendous murder, Milly had simply shouted back "No sorry", but viewers hadn't expected such a dark twist. As the pair cycle out, Milly notices seagulls circling them from up above. They begin to poo onto the pair as they cycle, horrifying them. Once they make it home, they take showers. With Milly she is frozen by a rush of cold water and then ice cubes falling out, and Georgie is scalded by the hot water. They decide that there isn't anything to really worry about though, but a plumber is called in, and finds nothing wrong with their water system. The next day, Georgie asks his apparent girlfriend Candy to cycle with him. As they cycle, he encourages her to go into the tunnel and bramble pick. Knowing that Berry died there recently and was murdered, Candy refuses. Georgie manages to convince her by saying her Handsome Georgie shall protect her. Candy smiles and skips in gleefully. While in the tunnel, she finds the perfect bramble on the ground. She picks it up and says "wow - we should come here more OOFFTAAAAEEEN", with the final word being a scream, as Milly puts a jaggy bramble bush branch around her neck to kill her. Candy screams for Georgie to help her, but Milly pushes her into the shallow water, and she died almost instantly by hitting her head on a small stone. With the murders becoming more known, people are told to avoid the tunnel. Milly manages to tempt her friend, Tilly, to come to the tunnel with her one day. Milly runs in, and as it is dark, Milly is concerned about her safety. Milly screams and although Tilly first thinks it is a joke, with the usual stop-joking comments, she follows her in and is murdered by her. Georgie laughs as he hears Tillys scream. After their second murder, they are attacked by seventy two angry wasps. The pair are taken to the hospital where they meet Daniel, a young doctor. They agree that he will be there next victim. As they plan the murder, they continue to have a variety of things that stop them. Georgie is knocked down by a car, Milly is beaten up by a stray asian, Georgie is almost eaten by his own cat as he sleeps, and Millys mum dies when she tries to climb the steps onto a plane but falls to the runway instead. However, they continue to plan the murder, and Milly gets Daniel to come to the tunnel to meet her. Daniel does arrive at the tunnel, and Milly is waiting in the tunnel for him. Daniel walks towards Milly and strokes her cheek, in the only romantic scene in the film. Milly looks at Daniel as if she is a hopeless romantic, when Georgie appears behind Daniel and kills him instantly. They are dissapointing at how weak and easy he was to kill and decide they should kill someone else. As they have a congratulating hug, they are shocked when Georgina walks in. She is Georgies twin sister but has been living in Australia for the past four months. Georgina starts to come towards them but then sees Daniel. She screams and realises what they have done. Confused and unsure of what to do, Milly throws a rock at Georginas head, knocking her to the ground. While she is knocked down and in fear, she tries to hit herself on the head to make Georgie appear guilty and her innocent. As this point, Georgie grabs the rock and smashes himself over the head. He is knocked out but appears to still be alive. Milly lets out a raged "no", a battle cry, and grabs a bramble bush, checking that it's jaggy enough by running it all over her face in a crazed way. As she bleeds, she settles for the weapon, and charges at Georgina. Georgina gets up and tackles Milly, even taller and more manly than Georgie, who was actually fairly small and weak, especially without a weapon. The pair battle and as they do, Milly is shocked to see ghosts appear. She sees Berry, Tilly, and Daniel appear. Milly begins to scream but Georgina seems unable to see them and backs away from Milly, confused. Milly starts to calm down but then Georgie appears with the group of dead screamers. All four begin to scream, staring directly at Milly. She moves back and falls into the shallow water, being taken away and getting stuck, drowning. They end up beside her in the water, their screams neverending. Georgina runs out and grabs her phone to call the police, with the screen going back. Two years later, a young girl is cycling and holding a tub of brambles. She cycles into the tube and notices a bramble lying on the ground. Getting off the bike, she skips over towards the bramble. As she lifts it, she hears screaming starting. The screaming gets louder and louder and she backs away, hiding behind her bike. She covers her eyes and it soon stops. She sighs happily, gets on the bike, but soon has to brake. In front of her are Milly, Georgie, Tilly, Daniel and Berry. They stand screaming and reaching out towards her. The girl screams, cycles through them, and out of the tunnel. Creation and Filming Rosie Kairn said that her and Valeria had wanted to try a different approuch to the film. "Instead of it being a mystery over who killed who, it is seen from the murderers point of view. There's no reason why they are doing it other than they feel like it". The way that the film was shown was given positive reviews from a variety of reviewers. It was filmed in The Horse Field, with the tunnel being set there, and also many other scenes. This included a fake house being set up for Georgie to have, and Milly visit, and later a hospital also set up in the area. The only scene set outwith the area was the scene with Millys mum on the runway. While the film was being filmed, Men At Work was being filmed just minutes away, and the filmes almost overlapped. Valeria considered merging the two films together, being friends with the main writers for Men At Work, but they then agreed not to do so. Cast